gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Fondue For Two
thumb|354px|right Fondue For Two is an internet talk show created by Brittany Pierce. This show made its first appearance in Rumours. It's hosted by Brittany and her cat Lord Tubbington. About In the episode Rumours, Brittany explains the name of the show saying that it combines the two things she likes most: hot cheese and talking to people. In the first show, the guests are Mercedes and Tina. While they were talking, Brittany accidentally reveals that her best friend Santana Lopez plays for the other team (hinting that she is lesbian, even though Brittany was just referring to her former position as a Cheerio and current membership with New Directions). Santana becomes furious and yells at Brittany, which causes Artie Abrams, her boyfriend, to confront her, arguing that Brittany was cheating on him with Santana. Artie becomes frustrated and calls her "stupid", sending Brittany away in tears and ending their relationship. Santana comforts Brittany and sings Fleetwood Mac's song Songbird to her. Brittany asks her to be a guest on Fondue For Two so she can ask her to prom and the only thing Santana has to say is yes. Santana accepts it, but then she gets cold feet and texts Brittany, saying simply, "I can't". Brittany appears confused over it and instead interviews her cat, Lord Tubbington about the movie Aristocats and the fact that he started smoking again. In Funeral, Brittany asks Jesse to come to Fondue for Two to judge her cat, meaning she currently still makes episodes.. Theme Song - Lyrics Fondue for two (hey!) Fondue for two (Yes! thumb|300px|right|Theme song. That's some hot dish! Fondue for two! Guests *Mercedes Jones *Tina Cohen-Chang *Santana Lopez (cancelled at the last-minute) *Lord Tubbington *Jesse St. James and Will Shuester (implied) She has done two more videos as well before Mercedes and Tina's, implying she already interviewed at least two more people (possibly her mother and sister). Trivia *The Cheerio doll from Audition appears in the background on a white plush chair. When Sue manipulated Brittany into making a false allegation against Coach Beiste, Principal Figgins had Brittany use the doll to show where Coach Beiste "touched her". It's unknown if the doll was hers to begin with or she got to keep it as she's seen walking out of the office with it. *At the end of her interview with Mercedes and Tina, Brittany mentions that in her next episode they'd be dipping raw meat into boiling chocolate. This may be a shout out to Will Schuester's line in Mash-Up about how the big differences in things are what makes them great when put together, "Like...chocolate and bacon.". *The suggestion videos on the side are: Monster the Majestic Cat, Fondue for Two - Raw Meat, Purr- fect Cat, Funniest Cat Videio Ever and Fondue for Two - Freaking Hot Cheese. Freeze Frame Fun *Brittany's videos are uploaded to the non-existent site http://www.moreandmorevideos.com/BspFnd42/ *She has three videos as of May 4, 2011. They are "Fondue for Two - Lord Tubbington," "Fondue for Two - Raw Meat," and "Fondue for Two - Freaking Hot Cheese." Slideshow fonduefortwo1.gif|Brittany with her cat fonduefortwo2.gif fonduefortwo3.gif|Tina about the asian's men rumor fonduefortwo5.gif tumblr_lklasrG5Xv1qj0v0qo1_500.gif jyrry64uj.JPG|Theme Song|linktext=Hot dish Brittany's Cat.gif|Lord Tubbington is smoking again! :'S Lord Tubbington .gif|Lord Tubbington and Brittany S. Pierce